


Midnight Golden

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [15]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dancing, Double Drabble, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, The Moors (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moors hold a faerie ball in honour of their new Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> The iron tongue of midnight hath told twelve;   
> lovers to bed; 'tis almost fairy time.   
> ~William Shakespeare

There are no clocks in the Moors, no iron to toll the time. But Maleficent feels it in her bones when midnight comes, the surge of light and joy that rushes through the land, the blue-lit flowers that open like stars, the music that swells from a thousand fae voices.

It glitters in the air, hypnotic and honey-sweet, and Aurora watches entranced as Maleficent’s small cousins rise from their flower beds to dance on the warm currents of the air. 

“A fairy ball,” her young Queen breathes. “Such a kingdom is this.”

Maleficent strokes her golden hair. “Your kingdom.”

 

 

  

The Moors are so beautiful; Aurora had not even thought they could be more so. But here fairies dance and the wind sings through the trees, and it is glorious.

“Come,” says Maleficent; she stands, and draws Aurora to her. They stand huge among the sparkling slips of fairies.

Maleficent breathes over her hand, and magic glitters gold; it swirls down to surround Aurora in warmth like liquid sunshine, into a gown of gold that might be made of the sun itself.

“I still have not had my first dance,” Aurora teases.

A smile, then Maleficent bows. “If you will.”

“Always.”


End file.
